Soilders at War
by Twilightismypassion
Summary: Ever since he was a young boy, Edward Cullen has always wanted to be in the army. Living the dream he is asked to show around the new recruit by his sergeant. Who is the newbie B. Swan and why does he have such a girly name? My first fanfic, updates weekly.
1. Chapter 1

THIRD PERSON POV:

"Hale go find Cullen and send him to my office now", the Serge called out his door.

Privet Jasper Hale new not to procrastinate when it came to the old man and jogged at a steady pace to go find Edward. Even if it was not protocol, the men called each other by their first names. It helped them relax just that small amount in the dangerous environment and made them feel like a family. He made his way into the tent he shared with the 22 year old solider and found him on his bed fast asleep. Jasper took his opportunity for revenge on the boy for his little prank he pulled the other day. Grabbing a pillow from his cot he smacked him across the face, laughing as a startled Edward fell of his bed and onto the floor with an 'Ooof'.

"The Serge wants you in his office now," he spoke, his voice still shaking with laughter. Edward glared at him for a short minute before walking.

"You know one of these days I am seriously going to hurt you", he called over his shoulder. Jasper just continued to laugh.

Edward made his way towards the office of his sergeant, slightly chuckling at his friend's idea of fun. He would never admit it but Edward thought Japer was one of the most entertaining blokes to be around, that was other then Emmet Cross, the third person to complete the tent trio. Edward walked into the small office and sat in a chair opposite his inspiration. He had always wanted to be in the army, right from when he was a little boy. I wasn't until he met his now sergeant Todd Kenardy, that his decision was final. Seven months after their meeting, Edward had signed up for the army and was on his way to boot camp.

"What can I do for you Serge?"

"Well Cullen we have a new recruit and I want you to show em' round"

"Why me Serge I haven't even been here long myself?"

"Well Edward I see the determination in your eyes, the look you get when missions are mentioned and I think you can help our newbie find that quality too".

Edward thought this over. It would be nice to have someone other than his roommates to talk too and helping out the newbie might show the Serge that he was finally ready to go on missions.

"What's his name?" he asked. The Serges' lips turned up at the corners like a small smirk was appearing on his face.

"Last names Swan",

"Swamp what kind of a name is Swamp?"

"Not swamp Cullen, Swan as in the bird", the Serge spoke, a smile now apparent in his voice. He stopped the conversation as his phone began to ring and ushered the young, hopeful boy out the door, smirking at the confused look on his face. He went to lift the phone up but not before hearing a mumbled "What kind of a guy's name is Swan". Boy was Cullen in for a treat.

Authors note:

Thanks guys to anyone reading my story. This is my first ever fanfic and I am a bit new to the whole system, so I apologise for any problems there might be. If anyone is interested I am looking for possibly a co-writer or a beta for this story or any ideas are always welcome. I will try my best to update once a week but I can't make any promises.

Xoxo Erin


	2. But thats a woman?

**Authors note: Sorry guys for the authors note but I realised that I may or may not have misspelt words wrong in the first chapter. I apologise for that, but I just wanted to let you guys know that I've never written or studied the army before, my school does not teach about it, so everything I'm writing is what I get from movies, fanfics I've read, information from my parents and the internet and am counting on word to help with the spelling. Thank you for everyone who has read, favourite and followed, now on with the story….**

**Xoxo Erin**

ED POV:

Jasper and Emmett were being there usual loud selves as we made our way into the dining hall.

"So you're showing the new recruit around hey Eddie-Ward?" Emmett asked me. I wanted to hit him for calling me that but I don't think my hand would even make an impact on the walking steroid; I went for the tactic of ignorance instead, walking ahead of them to grab a plate.

"Hey Eddie-poo I'm talking to you"

"Well maybe if you use his real name Em then he would answer".

That was why Jasper was my favourite. We walked up to the lady who served dinner to the privates, Alice. She was a short girl, maybe 4ft 9, with black hair and green eyes. It was the eyes that made me first start a conversation with her about 3 months ago, reminding me of my sister Ellie.

"Hey guys what do you want tonight? You can have chicken and corn, beef and corn or mince and corn", she said with a tinkling laugh. Every meal we had always had a serving of corn thanks to the delightful chef who started his own indoor veggie garden.

"Just the chicken and corn for me thanks Alice", I said not really hungry.

"Give me the lot Tinks and double helpings too", said the big meat head.

"And for you Jasper", she spoke with a small smile.

"Umm I'll have whatever you think is good Ally", Jasper said, his cheeks pink. I had to disguise my laugh with a cough, but nothing stopped Emmett,

"Hahaha Jazzy boy you got yourself a little crush hey?".

Jasper just grabbed is meal and with a last look and sigh (an actual sigh) he turned away and made his way to our table.  
"So Edward when does Swan get here", Emmett said with a mouth full of food. Jasper and I just looked at him in disgust.

"Close your mouth Emmett nobody wants to see that and he gets here tomorrow"

"You showing him round still?"

"Yeah Jazz I have to take him into see Sarge and then show him round the base"

"Well good luck Edward". We finished our meals, and then headed off to shower and bed. With a 6:30 wake up call, sleep was a beautiful thing.

I woke up to Emmett's snoring. Jumping out of bed an hour before our wake up calls, I wanted to go for a jog before showing round the new guy. I don't know if it was allowed but the Sarge looked past it. I grabbed my socks and runners and made my way out the tent and around to the grass fields. I ran at different paces, depending on what I was working through at the time, today was good, I had a clear mind, so I just sort of sped walked.

I made my way back into the tent, only to find Jasper and Emmett still asleep. I rolled my eyes, but knew I should wake them up before our room inspection was done. I tapped Jasper on the arm, knowing that I would need his help to get Em up. He turned to me with sleep in the corner of his eyes and drool running down his chin. I turned away to give him a moment to get rid of it then pulled him from the bed. Together we turned to Emmett's cot and attempted to shake him, when that didn't work we did the only thing we could think of. Jasper came around to the side of the bed that I was standing on and we bent down to roll Emmett out of his bed, he landed on the floor with a thud and a confused glance our way. Jasper and I started laughing until we remembered what we needed to do. I turned back to my bed and pulled the sheets up, fluffed the pillows and put my uniform on since I had showered last night.

Emmett had just tied his boot laces when the Sarge walked into the room.

"Good job boys, Jasper and Emmett after breakfast you two will be on gun practise and Edward you are to come to my office", he said giving us our daily instructions. We all chimed 'sir yes sir' and made our way to the dining hall.

"Aww man look, the nurses are in here today", Emmett said, clearly looking for the blonde he had been staring at for the past 3 weeks.

"Yeah man and maybe today you might actually talk to her without drool running down your lips" Jasper chuckled.

"Could have said the same thing to you Jazz, after this morning hey" I laughed at him when he turned to glare at me. We walked up to grab the plates washed from last night and I grabbed the spoon to the porridge. I never liked the stuff when I was a child but grew to it after joining the army, you kind of have to when it's at every breakfast. Jasper took the spoon of me and I walked down toward the fruit we got in on our monthly supply pallets. I took a banana and an apple and walked to the table where we always sat.

I had been waiting in Sarges' office now for the last 20 minutes, he had left me to go to the gates to welcome in the newbie and bring him to his office. I stood up as it was protocol when greeting anyone in the army, that and the fact that my legs were killing me. I looked around Sarges' office taking in the photos on his wall, there was one of his wife, Jen and there three kids Lil, Emmie and Thomas. I knew it was hard on him being away from his loved ones, but it was our duty. I had just finished looking over his medals when the door opened. In walked Sarge and the most beautiful woman I had ever scene.

"Edward Cullen meet Bella Swan"

Wait what?


	3. I am so sorry

I am so sorry everyone, I have been so busy lately and to be honest I couldn't find the passion to continue writing, but I'm back and I'm ready to type, I hope I can start getting weekly updates for everyone who has not given up hope on this story and I will try really hard to, I can't make any promises though guys and I'm really sorry, but my schooling will always come first and the school I go to gives an assignment a lot more often than they should. I'm still looking for a co-writer so if you know anyone interested, or you are interested PM me and we will have a chat

Much love and a huge hug

Erin


End file.
